


危险关系

by YoitsukiSakura



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoitsukiSakura/pseuds/YoitsukiSakura
Summary: 军师男精白魔x指挥官猫男骑士→dk，三观不正，有点BDSM倾向和荤话，牛头人，强制，被迫拍摄裸照以及视频，胁迫，搞有女友的直男的故事。【不要模仿！】高亮：受和女友有过性行为！！！【温馨提示：虚拟和现实不可混为一谈，遇到不法侵害一定要及时报警！】谨慎观看我真的很馋野战指挥官…但我太菜了！！！！！！因为真的很菜所以有些PVP方面的东西就略过了，这种风格车也是第一开，大家随意看看吧【写完之后发现和指挥官并没有啥关系(
Relationships: 精猫
Kudos: 16





	危险关系

他馋他好久了。

克里默斯端起眼前的酒杯，借着一饮而尽的动作，贪婪而谨慎的目光一寸一寸从上往下扫过眼前的人的脸庞。

他真好看。

柔软的发，尖竖的耳，精致的鼻，小巧的嘴，凌厉的面部线条，以及他那最让人无法移开眼的，秀美而上翘的眼眸——只是，那双眼睛正在充满爱意的望着另一个人。

他是受邀来到雷伊家的，作为他的同事，他的好友。雷伊和他的未婚妻雅娜前不久才在海雾村买下了一栋小型别墅，虽然目前还没有完全装修完毕，各种行礼和物资还满满当当的塞满了地下室，但是这对准夫妇还是收拾出了一块干净整洁空地来招待这位挚友。

一张桌子，一个小厨房，用隔离墙隔出来的小房间作为夫妻两的睡房，这就是目前这个房子中唯一的布局了。猫魅族情侣的居所对于高大的精灵似乎有些狭小了。雷伊不好意思的偏过头，对上了那个正在望着他的人。

“真不好意思，克里，家里这么乱。” 他挠了挠头，那对尖竖着的耳朵也不好意思的塌了下去。  
“没事。”克里默斯深吸了一口气，把高脚杯轻轻放在了餐桌上。“另外，这件衣服真的很衬你。”他顿了顿，又补充道 “很好看。”

克里默斯说的是那一件白色的野战指挥官袍子，大红色的绶带无不彰显着这份荣誉的重量，他毫不吝啬的赞美着眼前的猫魅族男性，对方被他这种直白的称赞弄的不好意思的扁了扁嘴，身后雪白的尾巴也随着晃荡起来。

他真可爱。

“不克里…这都多亏了你。” 雷伊摇了摇头。“如果不是你的判断力和高超的治疗魔法……我也不会取得今天的成就。” 雷伊举起酒杯，做了一个干杯的动作。“我真的很感谢你能来黑涡团。”

“干杯。”克里默斯倒满酒，再一次一饮而尽。雷伊把他当做挚友，但他可不这么想。

一年之前的黑涡团在战场疲软，几乎毫无还手之力，换了好几个指挥官也依旧如此，而克里默斯，则刚从恒辉队的指挥位置卸任。作为一位白魔法师，克里默斯不仅技术高超，走位风骚而且还有极佳的对战场形势的预测和把控能力。听说克里默斯卸任之后，黑涡团和双蛇党一直想把这位能人招入麾下，但这位曾经的指挥官却不为所动，更多的钱，更大的房子和更高的军衔对他来说似乎没有任何吸引力，直到——

这次来的人跟以往那些人身处高位的鲁加族军官不同，出现在他小房子门口的是一个身材娇小的猫魅族暗黑骑士。他穿着染成黑色的斯卡拉御敌上衣，背着一把跟他人差不多高的死亡死者，一副英姿勃发的样子，白色的毛发看上去被非常仔细的打理过，和那张漂亮的脸蛋相得益彰，但这位猫魅族的男子似乎有些犹豫要不要按下门牌附近的门铃，他不安的晃动着尾巴，耳朵也塌了下来，一只手在那个小小的按钮附近退缩了好几次。

所以，当克里默斯突然出现在门口的时候，眼前这位年轻的猫魅族男子吓得往后大退了一步，毛绒蓬松的尾巴从根部炸起，连耳朵也紧紧的贴在了脑袋上。

“你是？”克里默斯强忍着笑意倚在门口，上下打量着眼前这个身高只到自己胸口的猫魅族男子。  
“克里默斯先生，您好，我叫雷伊，是黑涡团新上任的指挥官。”那个猫魅族的男子整理了一下自己的失态，对着眼前的精灵深深的行了个礼。“我是代表黑涡团……”猫魅族男子的越来越轻，随后，像下了什么很大决心一样，瞪大了眼睛望着眼前高大的精灵。“不，我想得到您的帮助！”

跟那种千篇一律的官方台词比起来，这个猫魅暗黑骑士的说辞倒是格外引起了克里默斯的注意，他用眼神示意着雷伊继续说下去。

“我想赢。” 简单干脆，面前的猫魅就说了这三个字。他直勾勾的盯着克里默斯的眼睛，圆溜溜的蓝色眼睛十分的坚定，但是随即又暗淡下来，他不安的搓着手，耳朵和尾巴也像是没力气了一样耷拉了了下来。“但是……我……我没什么经验……” 

“身为指挥官，可不能这样露怯。”克里默斯把他耷拉下来的两只耳朵立起来，耳尖上绒毛的触感一如料想一般的柔软而光滑，“你这个一紧张就耷拉耳朵的毛病可不能带到战场上，尾巴也是。”

“诶？” 连自己都没有注意到的小习惯被第一次见面的人点破，雷伊的尾巴顿时剧烈地晃动起来，他急忙用双手捂住了耳朵，又伸手把不自觉的尾巴紧紧地攥在手上。“对……对不起……“

“上司没有必要给下属道歉。雷伊先生”

“好的……诶？？？！！！！”听到了意料之中的回答，雷伊瞪大了眼睛，被抓在手里的尾巴尖也随着雷伊跃动的心情一下一下的向上翘着。“您的意思是？……”

“是的，我愿意加入黑涡团。辅佐您成为三国同盟最为优秀的指挥官。”像是回礼一般，克里默斯对雷伊鞠了一躬。“另外，叫我克里就好。比起指挥官和军师，我更想要你把我当成朋友，。”

“谢谢您克里默斯先生！！！您真是个好人！呃，我是说，克里”雷伊有些尴尬的挠了挠头

好人？他才不是什么好人，克里默斯比谁都清楚，雷伊在之后也问过他好多次为什么连高级将领都请不动的他居然愿意辅佐一个名不见经传的菜鸟指挥官，他也只是含糊的说自己是被他的真诚和野心打动了，但其实，克里默斯比谁都清楚，他馋他身子。

对金钱，地位，名声都没有兴趣的克里默斯有唯一一个爱好，性，特别是和那种容姿端丽又一本正经的男子。比如，雷伊。

暗黑骑士和白魔法师的组合在战场上几乎所向披靡，克里默斯对于战场的把控几乎已经到了炉火纯青的地步，他小心谨慎又狡诈刁钻，一些战术经常打的对方措手不及。再加上指挥官雷伊的勇猛，不出半年就扭转了黑涡团的颓势。

但雷伊知道，光靠自己一个人是肯定无法取得这样的成就的，他是从心底崇拜和尊重自己的这位好友，所以这次乔迁新居，他几乎是第一时间就想到了克里默斯，不由分说的就把他邀请到自己家里做客，完全不顾自己的新居目前还完全不到可以招待客人的程度。

“雷伊，别光顾着说话，快把门口的菜拿进来”从厨房里传来了一阵娇软的女声，雷伊的未婚妻雅娜在临时搭成的厨房里忙碌着，作为一个专家厨师，雅娜经常带着自己手制的小食品来黑涡团的军营里探班，就连一向对美食不感兴趣的克里默斯也对雅娜的手艺赞不绝口。

雷伊应声把堆在门口的两大袋新鲜食材抱进了厨房，随即吻上了自己未婚妻的脸颊。克里默斯的位置正好能看到那间狭小的开放式厨房，他有些吃味的看着小情侣之间的亲昵互动。雅娜穿着一件夏款的靛蓝色衬衣，仔细看看她脖子似乎还有些激情过后的痕迹，若隐若现的藏在衬衫的衣领之下，新鲜的颜色无不透露出这具肉体在昨夜体验了多么激烈的性爱。

雷伊是直的。  
克里默斯又喝了一杯酒。

他已经不止一次的在脑海里幻想过把雷伊压在身下狠狠的干他的场景，直到有一天，雷伊带着一位猫魅族的女性出现在他的面前跟他说，我们要烙印了。

他并不想当一名苦情戏的男主角，只能默默的退居一旁祝福男女主角修成正果步入幸福的殿堂，他可是克里默斯，他抬眼看了一眼在厨房里小闹着的情侣，该下钩了。

雷伊几乎是被雅娜从厨房赶出来的，也是，让生活技能为0，菜都不会切的雷伊呆在厨房里只会带来灾难，何况怎么也不能让客人一个人坐在客厅，雷伊抱歉的欠了欠身，拿着小凳子坐到了克里默斯身边。

“说起来，上次关于新战场的讨论还没有总结出一个很合理的方案，趁着离吃饭还有一段时间，不如先把这个事情解决了。” 克里默斯从背包摸出来一张有半个大型门垫那么大的地图，上面已经满是折痕，而且被密密麻麻的记满了标记。

“哇这不是办公室挂在墙上的地图吗…你给他摘下来了？” 雷伊有些吃惊的看着巨大的地图，他准备的小桌子甚至不能完全展开它。

“其他地图都太小了，看不到细节，不过你这儿确实有点挤。”克里默斯小心翼翼的引导着，生怕太过心急让这条大鱼脱了钩。

“那去里面吧，不过我们房间没有收拾，乱的很，别介意啊”雷伊不好意思的笑笑，借着抱着地图朝着里面的小房间走去。小房间的斜对面就是厨房，一会雅娜需要什么帮助自己也能随时搭把手，雷伊这么想着。

鱼已经咬钩了。

一进房间，眼尖的克里默斯就看到了床头垃圾桶里拆开的避孕套包装和一个打了结的用过的避孕套，虽然它们被包裹在一些零式的包装袋底下，但敏锐的克里默斯还是从垃圾桶的缝隙中捕捉到了他们，睡床也是乱七八糟的样子，被子和枕头胡乱的被掀开堆在床上，似乎在大声的诉说着这个他们昨晚的激烈。

他几乎要被自己酸翻了。

看着克里默斯怔怔的盯着自己的睡床，雷伊还以为是自己的疏忽导致了好友的不满，他赶忙掩上门，拉着克里默斯在床沿坐下，又把那张巨大的地图铺在了床上，试图遮盖住他和雅娜昨晚激情的证据。

“克里，过来”雷伊坐在床上拍了拍身边给他让出来的位置示意他坐下，于是克里默斯也顺从的找了个可以贴近他的位置，他的手故意放在他的尾巴旁边，用小指外侧的皮肤感受着蓬松而柔软的绒毛。

“这里，”雷伊转过身，把大部分的注意力集中在了那张几乎铺满了一个床的羊皮制地图上。他把手指放在他们之前研究过的某个位置，倾身指了指那个点。“我觉得这里可以正面打一波。”

“嗯。”克里默斯完全没有听他在说什么，只是胡乱的轻声回应着，他故意把头凑近雷伊的脑袋，感受那对柔软的猫耳在自己鼻尖之下颤抖。

“在这里，我们可以和恒辉队一起冲一波双蛇，打个包夹。这里可以分一小波过去拿点。”

“嗯，好。” 克里默斯依旧敷衍着，他的一只手突然搂住了雷伊的腰。

突如其来的亲密动作让雷伊僵了一会，察觉到了一丝不对的他声音有些颤抖，他不动声色的小幅度挪开身子，继续给克里默斯讲述着自己的战术。

接着雷伊就什么都不知道了，在他昏睡过去倒入身边某个人的怀抱时，只听到了一个熟悉的声音咏唱沉静的声音。

克里默斯把直直往床沿倒下的雷伊接了个满怀，他用不轻不重的音量呼唤着雷伊的名字，但对方似乎睡得很熟，并没有反应。

鱼上钩了！

时间紧迫。克里默斯强忍着心跳，虽然他很想仔细看看雷伊这张熟睡的脸，但是房间外面传来的急促的切菜声并不允许他这么做。他小心翼翼的扯开了雷伊胸前的大红色绶带，撩起他的黑色毛衣，如饥似渴地一遍遍舔着雷伊嫩白的身子。他吻上了雷伊的嘴唇，撬开他的牙齿和强迫那个粉嫩的小舌和他的纠缠在一起，然后迫不及待的解开了自己的腰带和裤子拉链。粗大的肉刃已经完全挺立，克里默斯掰开雷伊微张的嘴唇，把自己的粗大捅入了那个温暖的口腔。

雷伊是被口腔中那种强烈的异物感给弄醒的。他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，却发现自己倒在了一片茂盛的毛发之中，加上口腔中这令人作呕的异物感，他瞬间意识到了自己被按在了什么地方。他挣扎着想要用手推开眼前的人，但是，早有准备的精灵早早地就把他的手绑了个结实——用那条象征着指挥官荣耀的绶带。

“我劝你动静小点。”像是恶魔终于撕开了他的面具，克里默斯用沙哑的声音轻声说到，他抓着雷伊拼命反抗的头试图把自己的生殖器更深的插进他的口腔里，直到感受到敏感的龟头已经完全插入了喉管，克里默斯轻轻的晃动腰部，巨大的性器在雷伊口腔中抽插，惹得雷伊不住的干呕，硬质的阴毛戳得雷伊鼻尖发痒，他的喉管急剧的收缩，紧紧吸附着克里默斯的尖端，他舒服的叹了口气，低头看看雷伊，异物过深的侵入已经让他满脸泪痕。就算他完全无法逃开这个不论是体型，力量还是头脑都远超他不少的精灵，他还是从喉咙挤出一点点呜咽，顽强的试图反抗。“你觉得雅娜看到了，会怎么想？”

这一句话仿佛一记直爆，雷伊顿时愣住了，停顿了几秒之后又更加剧烈的反抗起来，但因为双手都被反剪着绑在背后，越是激烈的反抗反而让嘴里粗大的男性器官更深的侵入自己的体内。

当克里默斯揪着雷伊耳朵把这只已经被泪水和口水打湿了了的猫从性器上提起来时，他的性器已经被雷伊的口水弄得滑溜溜的，雷伊看上去很害怕，他的尾巴不安分的拍打着床，耳朵也全部向后折去，这幅样子又让克里默斯想到了他们初见的那一天。

“我说过了吧，指挥官可不能露怯…都这么久了，你的耳朵和尾巴还是在暴露着你的软弱，尔·雷伊·提亚，哦不对，或者我现在应该称呼您为，努恩？” 

“你这个，混蛋……唔”还没等雷伊把话说完，克里默斯便摘下了他的手套塞在了他的嘴里，紧紧的堵住他的喉咙，试图阻止他发出更大的声音。

“你之前不是一直问我，为什么愿意在你身边辅佐你吗？”他把雷伊用一个完全不舒服的姿势推倒在床上，完全不顾他的双手还被在后背绑着。“当然是，因为我想操你。”  
直白的荤话一时让雷伊一愣，随着豆大的眼泪变吧嗒吧嗒的滴在床上，经过刚才的剧烈挣扎，被撩起来的毛衣有一大半又掉了下去，克里默斯耐心的再次把那件衣服撩上去，黑色的衣服衬着雷伊的肉体更加白净，和他其他的床伴不同，雷伊健美的胴体上满是深深浅浅的伤痕，他是一名暗黑骑士，战场指挥，比起大红色的绶带，这些被自己亲手治愈的伤痕才更像是荣誉的象征，而现在，这些伤痕也正在撩拨着他最原始的性冲动。

好想一直这么看着他。

克里默斯一口咬上了雷伊那不知是因为紧张还是害怕而挺立起来的乳头用力吮吸着，似乎想要从那饱满的胸肌中吸出奶来，另一边的奶尖也被两只手指捏住，揉搓着被按扁又拉长，在玩够了已经被自己吮吸到红肿的一边乳头之后，克里默斯也不忘舔舔了没嘴头照顾到的另一边，粉嫩的乳头被他的唾液濡得有些发亮。

被当做女人一般的揉捏和吮吸奶头让雷伊有种心理上的不适，但他的身体却诚实的很，一道电流从他那敏感的，被吮舔的地方缓慢流向下身那不可说之处，他感觉到下身有些隐隐发硬，为了不让侵犯自己的人察觉，他悄悄移了一下自己的下身。

然后他下身那块地方就被克里默斯抓住了，他隔着外裤确认着雷伊的反应，这个敏感的猫的下身差不多完全硬起来了，这两点看上去还是第一次被光顾，敏感的很。“雅娜没有舔过你的乳头吗？”克里默斯居高临下的看着那张已经变得潮红的脸，他胸口的两点被自己吮吸后露出了熟透的红莓般的颜色，“你们还真是没有情趣。”

雷伊的裤子被解开并脱到了大腿中间，他的性器首次暴露在自己和未婚妻以外的人眼前，加上深邃的人鱼线，被半撩上去的衣服，被吮吸得发肿的、随着呼吸一起一伏的乳尖，和那张已经哭红了鼻头的漂亮的脸蛋，过分香艳的场景一次又一次的冲击着克里默斯的理智，他恨不得现在就用自己那根已经忍耐了很久的武器插进那个他朝思暮想的洞，但他还是强忍着，准备走下一步棋。

就算得不到他的心，至少也要得到他的身体。

克里默斯从外衣口袋里掏出了神典石手机，把相机对准了重点部位全裸的雷伊，按下了摄影。他一只手举着手机，另一只手握着雷伊的性器上下套弄，不一会儿那个半硬着的器官就冒出了点点清液。

“雷伊，你的鸡巴好小啊。”克里莫斯一边拿着手机拍摄着雷伊性器的每个角落，嘴里一边说着荤话羞辱他。“这么小，雅娜肯定很不满足吧？”克里默斯握住他的柱体，肉粉色的龟头只能刚刚好伸出他的虎口。

“呜呜………”雷伊的嘴巴被堵了个严实，他想说些什么却完全出不了声，只能偏过头躲避着镜头，尾巴像是求饶一般的搭在了克里默斯的手上。

“你想要我用你的尾巴玩弄你吗？真是个有想法的小猫咪。” 克里默斯抓住那个尾巴，用绒毛一下一下的蹭着雷伊的龟头，雷伊不禁颤抖起来，从柱体流出来的清液把原本蓬松的尾巴毛沾湿了一大片。  
因为没法脱掉裤子，克里默斯只好把雷伊的腿折起来推向胸部，迫使他把屁股高高的翘起来。 雷伊的屁股后面的穴紧紧的闭着，未经人事的样子几乎是在勾引着克里默斯狠狠的插入。克里默斯把手机放在自己的胯间支撑住，用双手掰开两瓣桃臀，那个隐秘的洞穴被迫张开了一个狭窄的入口，正因为主人的害怕而不住的一张一合着。

“这个淫荡的屁眼在邀请我呢。” 克里默斯更加用力的掰开他的屁股，在确认相机镜头好好的拍下了之后，又拿着手机凑近了雷伊的脸。“让我来看看这个淫荡的屁眼的主人是谁，啊原来是我们的黑涡团指挥官，尔·雷伊·提亚正漩尉。来，我们来采访一下这位即将成为努恩的猫魅族男士，背着老婆被下属捅屁眼的感觉怎么样？”接着他又像想起来什么似的凑到雷伊身边，拔出了他嘴里塞着的手套。

雷伊正想大叫就被一个嘴唇堵住了，克里默斯的接吻技术极其高明，不出一会就把身下的猫魅吻的头脑发涨，雷伊觉得自己简直要窒息了，他大口大口的喘着粗气，两个人纠缠着的唾液顺着他的嘴角，滴落在枕头上。

“你这个……人渣”好不容易平复了心跳的雷伊用小到不能再小的声音骂到。隔离墙的隔音效果很差，他不想让雅娜察觉到自己正在被所谓的挚友强暴。“我要…告发你……啊…”

话还没说完，雷伊就被一双大手捂住了嘴。

“你尽管去，不过你认为黑涡团高层会不会包庇一个对他们来说无法替代的军师呢？”克里默斯捏住了雷伊的脸，他的颊肉被推到一起，嘴唇也被迫张开。“我想你可能是忘了，是谁带你才走上今天这个位置的。” 克里默斯指了指雷伊身上的衣服。“为了你最重要的黑涡团的荣耀，你根本没有那个胆量去举报我。何况，”克里默斯晃了晃手机，“你应该不会想让更多人看到这段视频吧？”

雷伊想说什么，但他说的句句属实，只能闭上眼睛，忍受着他的侵犯。

“雷伊，我的报酬，该支付了。”

察觉到身下的人反抗的力度逐渐变小，克里默斯的嘴角忍不住的上挑，他实在是太过于了解眼前这个猫魅了，可能是因为他的骑士出身，比起发号施令，他更擅长冲锋陷阵和执行命令，而且，他也有着其他暗黑骑士所没有的强烈的对于阵营的归属感和荣誉感。要搞定这么一只猫对他这么一只老奸巨猾的饿狼来说实在是太过容易了。

房间外面不断的传来雅娜做饭的声音，哗啦啦的水声以及半掩住的房门让克里默斯觉得格外的兴奋。妻不如妾，妾不如偷，何况自己这次偷的还是有妇之夫，妻子还就在一墙之隔的地方忙碌着。这种令人面红耳赤的发展克里默斯平时只在某P打头的橙黑色网站上看过。他早想亲自体验一次了，何况这次的对象还是自己朝思暮想的小猫咪。克里默斯兴奋得拿手机的手都在微微颤抖。

克里默斯尝试着往哪个小穴里塞入一个指头，但是缺乏经验的雷伊的后穴实在是过分干涩紧绷了。他在房间里环视了一周，没有发现任何可以用来润滑的东西。也是，和女人发生关系并不需要这种麻烦的东西。克里默斯想了想，俯下身来，舔了一下那个粉褐色的肉穴。  
“……”奇妙的触感让雷伊皱紧了眉头，他被压在背后的手死死的抓住床单，耳朵则机警地捕捉着雅娜在隔壁的一举一动。十二神在上，如果您们对我还有一丝怜悯，请不要让雅娜看到我现在这个样子。

灵巧的舌头就这么长驱直入的伸入了雷伊的身体，前所未有的感觉和羞耻让雷伊的浑身发烫，他只能不停的扭动着身子尝试躲着对方的舌头，但随即就被狠狠的按住了屁股。

“给我忍着。”克里默斯的命令不由分说，雷伊甚至感觉到一丝凉意，他只能乖乖的放下腿，任人鱼肉。“虽然我很想现在就插进去，但就算是我，也不忍心伤害我最爱的小猫咪。”他俯下身来舔了舔雷伊的耳朵，又撤下自己的裤子，让完全暴露的性器展现在雷伊眼前。“不让我舔舔的话，难受的可是你自己。”

克里默斯扭过雷伊的头，强迫他睁开眼睛，雷伊这还是第一次这么近距离的看另一个男人勃起的阴茎，精灵族的性器官又粗又长，几乎跟自己常用的大剑的手柄差不多。雷伊知道接下来会发生什么，他害怕的咽了咽口水，立起来的耳朵也忍不住的往后折起来。“不……不可以……太大了……会坏掉的……” 

明明是第一次，但这个小家伙怎么就这么会说这么取悦人的话呢，克里默斯怜爱地摸了摸他的头，吻上了那长半张着的嘴唇。

“放松，雷伊，放松”。克里默斯一边拿着手机，一边把头凑近雷伊那个可爱的穴口，像是在对待什么易碎品一样温柔的舔的。他应该是刚洗过澡，就连这种地方都充满着好闻的皂角的清香。克里默斯故意把那个小穴吮得吱砸作响，身下的雷伊忍不住的颤抖，饱满的臀部在床上按压出一个好看的半圆。

在充分濡湿了那个穴口之后，克里默斯把一只手指探入了那个洞，经过刚才舌头的润滑，那个小穴已经比开始放松不少了。他的手指刚刚探进去就受到了雷伊肠壁的强烈拒绝，想要把他排出去似的紧紧的收缩着。被这种肠壁吸着，肯定非常爽吧。想到这里，克里默斯的阴茎不自觉的上翘了一下。

“不要拍……不要拍啊……”雷伊皱着眉头抗拒着。

“我和雷伊的第一次，必须要好好的记录下来才行。”克里默斯并没有答应雷伊的请求。他把雷伊翻过来，迫使他趴跪在床上，这个姿势对于初次肛交的新手来说会比较容易接受。克里默斯觉得这时候还这么体贴的他简直是个圣人。

克里默斯耐心的给雷伊做着扩张，他边分神听着房间外的动静，一只手在雷伊的体内探索着什么。温暖的肠壁紧紧地压着他的手指，克里默斯艰难的在肠壁内转动着手指，接着便触到了某一个位置。从来没有体验过前列腺被直接抚摸的雷伊，身体一阵颤抖，射了出来。他不住地喘着粗气，回过头来，眼睛红红，可怜巴巴的看着克里默斯。雷伊的手腕已经被绶带勒出了红痕，双手也因为被束缚了过长时间而变得毫无血色，但这种残破不堪的可怜的样子，反而更加勾起了克里默斯狠狠欺负的欲望。

“看来就是这里了，不过雷伊，你这个持久度也太差了。”克里默斯舔掉他射出来一部分精液笑道。“我都有点可怜雅娜了。要不要找个机会让雅娜也试试我的东西呢？你们俩都长得很漂亮，对我的胃口。”  
“不可以……雅娜……不可以……”雷伊哭着哀求着眼前高大的精灵族男子。  
“答应你也不是不可以，雷伊，你知道该怎么做，对吧？”

明明是指挥官，在战场冲锋陷阵的时候是那么的顽强勇猛，现在，却在用身体作为代价哭着哀求自己的下属放过自己的未婚妻。他完全是我的东西了。克里默斯吻上了雷伊的背。

在小穴能塞进第三根手指时，克里默斯也终于忍不住了，他抽出手指，扶住自己的性器顶住了那个小口时还不忘摆弄手机，给了两个人即将交合的地方一个特写。

“雷伊你看，我还没进去，你的屁眼就在吃我呢。” 可能是因为手指突然被抽出来的不适，那个被扩张了的小穴正在不受雷伊控制的微微开合着，克里默斯乘机把尖端抵上了那个穴口，感受那个未经人事的肛门轻柔的吮吸。雷伊被他的荤话臊得耳朵都红了，他把脸埋在枕头里，闭着眼睛，强迫自己嗅着未婚妻的味道试图让自己不去想他即将遭受什么对待。为了黑涡团，为了雅娜，他只能委屈自己。

正如克里默斯料想的一样，雷伊的后穴紧致而炽热，他一口气把阴茎顶了进去，四面八方的肠壁争先恐后的挤过来，紧紧的吮吸着他的性器。太爽了，太舒服了，克里默斯的阴茎甚至还能感受到肠壁内侧激烈的脉搏跳动。如果如此操进这个穴的不是克里默斯，只怕会被这种极致的快感吮吸到当场缴械。克里默斯一只手掰开了雷伊的臀，一边抚摸一边拍摄着两人交合的地方。初次被入侵的后穴稍有流血，但是问题不大，不论是怎样的伤口，克里默斯都有足够的自信将它治好。等到那个被侵入的地方逐渐安静下来，克里默斯也终于忍不住地开始大开大合的肏干起来。

就算雷伊拼命咬着自己的嘴唇不让自己发出声音，但后穴被巨大的阴茎插入的那一刻，雷伊还是忍不住大叫了起来，然后他像是立刻意识到了什么一样紧紧的捂住了嘴巴。

“雷伊？发生什么了？” 厨房里的雅娜听到雷伊的声音，放下了手中的活儿缓慢的步向房间。脚步声越来越近，雷伊耳朵和尾巴上的绒毛几乎根根立起。

求求你，不要过来。雷伊在心里默默地祈祷。

“说些什么，不然她就要进来了。” 但是始作俑者的克里默斯丝毫没有停下来的意思，他抓着雷伊的尾巴把他屁股抬起来，更深更快在他的体内抽插着。

雷伊无力的回头看了他一眼，可能由于极度的紧张，后穴的疼痛反而没有那么明显了。“啊……”他尝试着开口回应着，“没……啊！没事！”

紧接着就被克里默斯重重的一顶，淫叫差点就从字里行间里蹦了出来，雷伊的心几乎快要跳出来了，他几乎是祈求一般的望向身后强暴自己的人，但克里默斯依旧没有停下来。

“雷伊，继续说些什么。不要让她进来。” 克里默斯伸手捏住了他的乳头不轻不重的揉搓着，他靠在雷伊的背上，舌头顺着他背脊上突出的脊椎骨一路向下。  
敏感的两点被揉捏，加上随时可能被未婚妻发现他们正在苟合，雷伊刚刚射过的下体被这么一弄又有了抬头的迹象，但是再不做点什么，雅娜真的会发现的。但被疼痛和屈辱同时袭击的脑子已经没有办法想这么多事情了。

脚步声越来越近，雷伊甚至可以透过虚掩着门看到雅娜穿着的粉色围裙。他自暴自弃的闭上了双眼，

“雷伊？你没事吗？” 雅娜的语气似乎有些急切了。  
看着身下的猫已经被自己干的连支撑自己身体的力气都没有，克里默斯终究还是动了恻隐之心。

“对不起雅娜，是我，不小心踩着雷伊尾巴了。”克里默斯一边大声搪塞着雅娜，一边用一只手扶住雷伊的臀部，拍摄着他在雷伊身体里快速抽插的样子。

“诶？雷伊你也小心一点不要总是把尾巴放到地上！都跟你说了很容易踩到的嘛！” 即将走到门口的女性突然发出了银铃般的笑声，同为猫魅族的她，可太知道被人踩到尾巴是一种怎样的感觉了。“那你们准备一刻钟后吃饭哦！”雅娜停住了脚步，握着锅铲回头走向了厨房，灶台上还烧着料理，可得好好掌握火候。

在确定了雅娜回到厨房之后，克里默斯把雷伊从床上抱起来，让他背对着坐在他的腿上，时间不够了，他必须尽快解决。

这个姿势让雷伊的身体更深的往下滑了不少，肉穴把之前没有吞入的一小部分柱体全部吃了进去。克里默斯扭过雷伊的头强迫他与他接吻，另一只手则绕道前面撸着雷伊的性器官。在克里默斯的高超技巧下，那个半软着的器官又直挺挺的立起来，马眼分泌的清液黏在肚子上，拉出一条淫靡的银丝。

随着后穴逐渐适应了粗长的性器官，克里默斯捕捉到那个原本干涩的后穴开始逐渐分泌出一些滑腻的体液。他勃起的阴茎借着肠液的润滑更深地顶到了雷伊的内部，惹得怀里的男子开始不自觉的颤抖。

疼痛的感觉逐渐消退，取而代之的是前所未有的新感觉。雷伊实在不愿意承认自己被这个强奸犯干出了快感，他羞愤的低下头，努力分散着自己的注意力。

“明明很有感觉，不是吗？”克里默斯松开了抓住他性器的手，转而用双手扶住他的腰，把他抱起来，又狠狠的按在自己的性器上，粗壮的性器直勾勾地顶入他的身体，平坦的小腹顿时隆起一个粗壮阴茎的形状。

雷伊觉得自己像是被这根粗大的阴茎给钉死了，无论他怎么挣扎和扭动，都只能让这根凶器更加猛烈的在自己身体里冲撞。那根东西实在是太大了，暴起的青筋还一次又一次的碾过那个不妙的点，雷伊痛苦的低下头，虽然他不愿意承认，但他的后穴确实已经开始越来越多的分泌淫水，仿佛邀请一般低吞吐着克里默斯的性器了。

“雷伊，听。”克里默斯故意放慢了速度，他捂住雷伊的嘴不让他发出声音，借着床弹力一下一下的往那个湿软的小穴里顶着。肉体撞击的声音，金属制裤链摩擦的声音，以及那最让人无法忽视的啪擦啪擦的水声，无一不在述说着这一幕有多么的淫乱。克里默斯故意对着那个没有掩死的门缝，像是在炫耀着什么一样左右分开雷伊的双腿。“你明明也很有感觉…你的水都快把我裤子弄脏了。”

“……”雷伊默不作声的偏过头不听他的浑话，后穴传来的的异样的感觉越来越强烈，雷伊感觉似乎有什么东西马上就要喷薄而出。他的嘴唇被他咬得渗血。被反剪在身后的双手紧紧的握着拳头。紧接着，随着克里默斯的抽插速度逐渐加快，终于，雷伊又一次射了出来，斑驳的白精落在地上，雷伊愈发止不住地小声啜泣起来。

“真棒，居然第一次就可以只靠后面高潮。”他褒奖似的吻了吻雷伊后折的耳朵。“真是爸爸的好孩子。” 克里默斯把性器从雷伊的身体里拔出来，再一次把他推倒了床上。克里默斯拿起被扔在一旁的手机，拍摄着那个已经被操得红肿，还大张着口的小穴。然后，又一次重重的顶了进去。

虽然想跟他的小猫咪再多玩一会儿，但这次已经没有时间了，不过不要紧，来日方长，这只小猫已经彻底是自己的囊中之物了。

想到这里，克里默斯哼笑一声，把雷伊的两只腿搭在肩膀上快速的抽插起来。他捏住雷伊不断躲闪的下巴，深深的在那个嘴唇下印下一个深吻。

有些微凉的精液被悉数射入了雷伊温暖的肠道，克里默斯满足地拔出来自己的分身。他的阴茎还硬着，但是时间已经不允许他再来第二次了。浓稠的白色精液争先恐后地从没有了障碍物的入口流出，冰凉的触感贴着雷伊火热的皮肤，他不禁有些痉挛。

看着那个被干到红肿，几乎合不拢的小穴缓慢的流出精液，克里默斯刚刚射过的阴茎似乎又有了反应。他像想到了什么似的拿过被扔在一旁的手机，对着那个穴拍了两张照片。

雷伊的眼睛已经哭红了，尾巴上的绒毛也黏黏糊糊的粘在了一起。克里默斯打翻了床头上的木质花瓶，用里面的水简单地为雷伊清理了一下。他解开了绑住雷伊双手的绶带，仔细地帮他穿好衣服，又用剩余的水简单擦去了地板上的精液。

“喂！” 在雷伊迈着摇晃的步伐走向餐厅之前，克里默斯叫住了他。  
雷伊有气无力地回过头，眼神里满是怨恨和无助。  
“明天下午3点半，我家。你懂的吧？” 克里默斯抱着手臂，眯起眼器看着眼前的猎物。

雷伊吸了吸鼻子，然后点了点头。


End file.
